Lunch Account
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Life with children is never boring and they can even make you feel like horrible human beings as Jackie discovers! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Lunch Account

"How was school today guys?" Nick asked Jasmine, Houston, and Johnna after he had gotten them all situated in the car for the drive home.

"Good." Jasmine and Houston replied happily.

"Not good dada." Johnna replied sadly.

"Why didn't you have a good day kiddo?" Nick asked her.

"I got a pink slip." She replied.

Nick was shocked, kids only get pink slips if they've done something really bad and Johnna was such a sweetheart, in fact Nick had just gone to her parent-teacher conference last week and Miss Pauley had raved about what a great kid she was.

"What did you get a pink slip for?" He asked her.

"I don't know, Miss Pauley just gave it to me at the end of the day." Johnna replied.

"Well, when mommy gets home you can talk to her about it, until then, don't worry ok?" He told her with a smile.

Johnna looked like the tears were going to start flowing any second.

When Jackie got home Johnna told her what happened too, Jackie was so shocked she nearly fell over.

"Sweetheart, go get the pink slip out of your backpack so mommy can see it." Jackie told her.

Johnna went and got the pink slip out of her backpack and then handed it to Jackie.

"Sweetheart, this isn't a pink slip, this is a lunch account slip, this just tells mommy and daddy that you need more lunch money in your lunch account, it doesn't mean that you are in trouble, it just looks like a pink slip because it's printed on a pink slip of paper. Jasmine and Houston probably got one today too since at the beginning of the year I put the same amount of money in all your accounts."

"Yeah I got one." Houston said as he got up and headed for his backpack.

"I got one too but I forgot mine at school, but that's ok, I like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Jasmine said with a shrug. (When kids don't have lunch money in their accounts they either have to eat a peanut butter and sandwich or a ham and cheese sandwich)

"You won't have to eat a peanut butter sandwich kiddo, since I know that you need lunch money you don't need to show me the slip, in fact, just throw it away tomorrow." Jackie told her.

"Ok." The young child said with a shrug.

Johnna was so happy she that wasn't in trouble she was practically dancing around. Nick and Jackie were also happy that Johnna wasn't in trouble.

Little did Jackie know though that this lunch money situation would leave her to feel like one of the worse mothers on the planet.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jackie got up and poured herself a cup of orange juice and then got out her checkbook and wrote Jasmine, Houston, and Johnna a check for their lunch money. She then sat down and drank her juice and read the paper.

Awhile later Jasmine and Johnna came downstairs for breakfast, Houston was upstairs looking for his shoes.

"Girls put this in your backpack, it's your lunch money." Jackie told them as she handed them their checks and then she went upstairs to help Houston.

Soon everyone was at school.

When lunch rolled around Houston walked to the lunchroom with his class.

"Houston little buddy did you bring lunch money today? Your sisters did." The nice lunch lady asked him.

"No, my mommy didn't give me any money." Houston said.

"Are you sure, is it in your backpack?"

"No." He insisted.

"Houston did you give me lunch money and I forgot to put it in the lunch account envelope this morning?" Chelsea Hanson, Houston's favorite guest teacher asked, sounding mortified by that possibility.

"No"

"Well, I'll just take some out of one of your sister's accounts." The lunch lady said.

"It's ok, I like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Houston assured her, sounding not at all phased by this.

"Here Houston, I'll buy you lunch." Chelsea said as she dug in her pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill.

"It's ok, Miss Hanson, I like peanut butter sandwiches." He insisted.

"Are you sure?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, sometimes when my mommy makes them she makes a smiley face with the jelly, the last time she did it she made the smiley face have teeth, it was funny."

"It was huh?" Chelsea said.

"Yeah." Houston said with a giggle as he moved through the line and grabbed a peanut butter sandwich and a carton of chocolate milk.

Chelsea looked at the lunch lady and shrugged, the lunch lady shrugged back at her.

Pretty soon it was the end of the day. Jackie had had a great day, the kids had been really good, and she had gotten a break at the end of the day because her students had music.

She was just about ready to shut the lights off and leave her room when she remembered something. _"Oh god, I forgot to give Houston lunch money, the girls got theirs but I never gave Houston's his. What kind of mother am I?"_

Tears started to well in Jackie's eyes.

When she got home all the kids ran at her.

"Houston, I am so sorry sweetheart, I forgot to give you your check for lunch, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok mama, I like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, it was yummy. But it didn't have a face in the jelly." He added, sounding somewhat disappointed.

Jackie smiled at him, he really was such a sweet little boy, and very forgiving too.

"Well I'm still sorry, and to make it up to you, you get to pick what we have for dinner tonight. What would you like?"

"Hamburger and French fries." He said happily.

"Alright then that's what we'll have!" Jackie told him.

Jackie picked up her purse so she could go get dinner.

"I'll go hon." Nick offered.

"It's alright, I'll go."

"Well I was going to stop and put gas in my truck after I left the lab and I forgot so I'll go get gas and then buy dinner."

"Ok thanks Nicky." Jackie told him.

Nick left the house and then came back with dinner a short time later.

The family had a nice dinner and Jackie was grateful Houston wasn't at all mad at her for her stupid mistake, and Jackie made sure Houston's lunch check was in his backpack before he even went to bed that night!

The End!


End file.
